Minnie Takes Care of Pluto
Minnie Takes Care of Pluto is a cartoon story. It features Pluto, Minnie Mouse, Mickey Mouse, Pluto's Angel, and Pluto's Devil. Description Before going out, Mickey leaves Pluto with Minnie without asking her, not knowing that she has spring cleaning to do. Minnie angrily tells Pluto that she doesn't appreciate Mickey dropping him off there as if she were some kind of dog sitter, and that he'd better not get in her way, because she's got cleaning to do. She then serves him his food. As Pluto prepares to take a bite, his Angel and Devil appear, and the Devil warns him that the food is poisoned, pointing to a jar on Minnie's shelf, "Ajax Boysen Berry Jelly", (which Pluto misreads as Poison Berry Jelly) as evidence. The Angel asks why it would be poisoned, and the Devil replies that Minnie is going to kill Pluto to get him out of her way. This frightens Pluto, who begins to spy on Minnie. He sees her digging a hole (to plant a tree, unbeknownst to Pluto) and assumes that she is going to bury him in it, and sees her polishing a spoon, which he imagines as a nefarious weapon. After Pluto makes a fuss crashing around the living room, Minnie tells him she's had "just about enough of him". This startles Pluto, and he hides under the bed. The Devil reappears and tells him that if he wants to stay alive, he'll have to kill Minnie first. Pluto decides to use Minnie's bowling ball to commit the deed, however, he drops it down the stairs, chases it, and has a bookshelf knocked over on him by the loose bowling ball. Pluto is knocked out, and imagines that he has died and traveled to heaven. When he gets there, however, he is kicked out by the Angel for attempting to kill Minnie. Landing in the underworld, he sees the Devil, who tells him that he'll show Pluto his eternal punishment. Pluto is then trapped in a flaming fire hydrant, and is surrounded by demonic dogs and fire. He then wakes up, and sees Mickey and Minnie, trying to wake him. The Angel appears, and assures Pluto that Minnie has loved him all along. The devil, however, tells Pluto that it's just a matter of time, and that he needs to kill Minnie before she kills him. Pluto angrily knocks the Devil into a copy of Dante's Inferno, trapping him there. The Angel gives Pluto his halo, before vanishing. Behind the scenes "Minnie Takes Care of Mickey" was a segment of the sixteenth episode of ''Mickey Mouseworks'', which premiered in January of 2000. Due to the dark nature of the short, it was banned from further airings in the United States, although it did air occasionally in various other countries since. The original English airing of the animation has yet to be discovered, although the English audio has been discovered, and can be viewed online dubbed over the high-quality Polish airing. Because of its ban in the U.S., the short was one of the only two Mickey Mouseworks segments not to be featured on Disney's House of Mouse, along with Pluto Gets the Paper: Vending Machine, which was not shown for unknown reasons. Category:Cartoons